Sly Cooper - The Avenging Era
by KirbyCZ
Summary: When a Legacy is passed down from Father to Son, does the Son inherit not only the good, but the bad as well? Sly's father left a debt unpaid to a mysterious group. He stopped them from completing their nefarious goals, and now its Sly's turn to inherit the debt.


**Sly Cooper: The Avenging Era**

_When I started writing this fanfiction, Sly 4 was announced and I wanted to see where they were going with the game. Honestly though the whole time travel thing is kinda passe so I decided to re-write this to incorporate more of Sly Trilogy with more of a twisted homage to Sly 4. Enjoy._

**Prologue:**

**-Paris, France 2:05 A.M.-**

It was a cold night in Paris when two figures approached on another in Bercy Park. One figure was a tall individual. He stood by the trees as if to hide his face in the shadows. The other was a smaller male. His figure lithe, though hidden by a trench coat. There was no hiding his features as he was Steel Gray Anubian Jackal. His blue eyes glowed in the dark as he approached the other male.

"You chose such a weird place to meet up, doctor. And such a night." the first figure grumbled.

"Forgive me old friend, it was the best place to meet, given the circumstances. Any of the usual places were being investigated by your men." the Jackal replied with a small grin. "In any rate, I have come to inform you of..._their_...movements."

"You of all people should know that they were silenced by Slick and his gang years ago." The shaded figure pointed out.

"Ah yes...that is true...but unfortunately Slick was not thorough as we thought. Apparently they had a backup plan. They call it..._Project Progenitor._ The details are not clear for now, though they will be tying up any loose ends."

"Cooper?"

"Target number one. So is Inspector Fox, and Coopers Gang. They want to leave nothing to chance." The Jackal sighed. "I would be a target, though I have a feeling that I will be last on the list. For what its worth, I think its time to break a few rules."

"If word gets out that we're aiding criminals..."

"Who said they're criminals?"

"What are you getting at, Doctor?"

"Follow me, old friend. My plan isn't a simple one..."

The two figures slowly walk out of the park torwards a car sitting on the street. The taller figure get in, though it was a tight squeeze, and the Jackal gets into the driver seat.

"I see...You were always more serpent-like than Jackal, Rinkotsu."

"It comes with the territory of being who I am. Do we have an accord?"

"If it means the safety of the world, I will comply. What is our first step?"

"Simple, Lionel. We'll take the first ball out of play before _They_ can. And we'll rub it in their faces. We'll have Sly steal it for us."

"And what is the first _ball_ you speak of?"

"Why the I.C.P.O Computer Mainframe of course. Without access to that, they'll be left in the dark."

"You want him to steal WHAT?!"

"Trust me, its all apart of my plan..."

**-Lyon, France 12:10 P.M. I.C.P.O. Headquarters-**

It wasn't often that Carmelita Fox was nervous. Hell, nervous wasn't in her vocabulary, but she was quickly getting intimate with the word and the feeling as she stood next to her partner waiting for their turn to talk with President Lionel, head of Interpol. President Lionel was, like his name suggested, was an old Lion way bigger than either Fox or Racoon had seen. This musclebound Lion got to the top of Interpol through sheer determination and intelligence. Though there was a slight stain on his record. A few uncounted failed missions dealing with the original Cooper Gang, though the cases were solved. Some of the other law enforcement agencies across the world questioned him on those missions and his only words were:

"_What I did in those missions did not impede on anyone's mission of Justice. If you dispute that, then you do not believe in Justice."_

It was this attitude and his ideals on justice that got him the name King of Justice. Needless to say, both Carmelita and Sly, her partner, was nervous.

"So...I wonder what the chief wanted to see us for..." She heard her partner silently mumbled.

"I'm sure its nothing wrong, Ringtail. You worry too much."

Sly gave her a small smirk, "Maybe you worry too less."

Carmelita nearly giggled at that. It wasn't even a year ago when Sly Cooper, the master thief and the most reckless male she had known (and loved), lost his memory. She felt bad for lying to him about being her partner in Interpol, but the President did not mind it. In fact, the President welcomed him with open arms, no questioned ask. It was quite suspicious, but she didn't look a gift horse in the mouth.

"Ringtail, what are you doing?" Carmelita realized he was brushing strands of hair away from her face. She blushed when he gave her an honest smile.

"Admiring the view."

"Flatterer. This isn't the time nor the place." She said, loving the attention he was giving her.

"We've been working our tails off the last few days, if I'm going to be heading into the proverbial and literal lion's den, I'm going to go out on a happy note."

Carmelita giggled, "I know what you mean..."

They were about to kiss when they heard someone clear their throat. Looking at the source, they paled when they saw President Lionel grinning.

"Normally I'd be a stickler for rules, but seeing you two acting like high school sweethearts warms my heart." They both separated and snapped to attention, a blush could be seen on their faces.

"Sir!"

"At ease, You two don't have to act that way with me. Now come into my office." With that said, Lionel returned into his office. Sly and Carmelita looked at each other then quickly ducked into the office, closing the door behind them.

Once inside, they saw the President sitting behind his modest desk. Standing off to the side was an odd creature that neither Sly or Carmelita had seen before. The creature in question stood about 6 feet tall, and had a build similar to that of a swimmer with a little more definition. He was wearing a black business suit and had steel gray fur.

"Please sit down and we may begin." Lionel said with a smile. They did so without question. "Good. If you would be so kind, Doctor."

"Of course." They turned to see the creature had turned around and they could get a good look at him.

"Anubis?" Sly questioned out loud. The man chuckled.

"Anubian Jackal, actually." As he said this, his blue eyes glowed. The room around them glowed with a similar light before returning to normal. "The room is secure, Lionel. And no sounds or anything can get in or out of this room." Both Sly and Carmelita glanced at each other, a single thought passing through their heads, _'This can't be good..._'

Lionel said nothing for a few moments, taking the time to drink from the coffee mug on his desk. "Sly, I'm going to be blunt. I knew you were faking amnesia when you got here."

Carmelita blinked and then looked at Sly who was looking a bit down. "Sly...is this true?"

Sly sighed. "Yeah, its true. After all the trouble I went through with Dr. M and everything I put not only you but my gang through, I was tired. I was tired of the chase and putting everyone I cared about in danger. So when you woke me up, and I saw your concerned face, I faked amnesia." He turned to Carmelita. "I just wanted to make you happy." Carmelita smiled.

"Its okay, Ringtail. I felt bad taking advantage of you during that time. I shouldn't of lied to you about your identity."

The Jackal chuckled, causing both Sly and Carmelita to blush. "Don't be embarrassed. You two remind me of Sly's Parents when they were dating."

Sly looked at the Jackal, "You knew my parents?"

"Yes. Slick, along with Lionel here, was once a student of mine."

"Who are you?" Carmelita asked.

"Though I look nothing like the being depicted in the legends, I am the Yamata no Orochi, an immortal being."

"Impossible!" Sly shouted.

"Don't mistake my immortality for Clockwerks. His was bastardization of my discovery of metal prosthetic for the disabled. In any event, Sly, I have a job for you to do."

"This job is sanctioned by me, but you have to handle it discretely," Lionel announced with a slight glare. "I have my doubts, but everything will be explained when you complete this mission, Sly."

"And this mission is?" Sly asked intrigued.

"I want you to steal The I.C.P.O's Central Mainframe Unit." the Jackal announced with a slight grin.

**End of Prologue**


End file.
